Sister's Of Destiny: The Return
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: Shadow and Star are two she-wolf sisters bound by more than blood. Each are lost, misguided, and lead away from each other by the spirits. Until the day they find each other. The day that their Destiny begins.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"What shall we name them, Scar?" asked an exhausted gray she-wolf as she nursed two newborn pups at her belly.<p>

"I was thinking Shining Star, Star for short, for the black one. Does that seem okay, my sweet Moon?" replied her mate. Moon nodded and licked her paw thoughtfully as she stared at Star's sister. _What shall I name her?_ thought Moon. Scar followed her gaze and pondered the same question, his green eyes glinting in the faint light of their den.

"Shadow, because of her fur," decided Moon as she smoothed Shadow's ruffled, yet soft, soot gray fur with her tongue.

"I believe I should tell the pack that the Shadow Fire have two new members," Scar beamed before giving an affectionate lick on the head to Moon and padding out of the cave. The wolf's almost black fur whipped wildly around him in the harsh winter winds. Snow fell from the sky softly as Scar howled for his pack to gather, his head back, eyes shut deep in thought.

"What is wrong?" asked Kia dashing towards her leader.

"Kia, do not fear. I have excellent news! We have two new pups in the pack!" the proud father cried with, what would be considered a grin if he were human, on his shadowed face.

"Who's ?"

"Who's pups do you think they are?"

"I know, I was just teasing. Congratulations!," Kia nodded.

"Now go. Get the others, the pack must assemble," commanded Scar. The beta wolf agreed and let out a howl, as she ran Eastwards to the hunting ground, her bushy silver tail flowing out behind her.

"Perfect," Scar murmured, "Everything is just perfect."

The alpha male turned and walked to the cave to see his daughters once more before they were inaugurated formally into the pack. He growled as a rabbit came into view. In a quick flurry of claws, teeth, and fur, the rabbit lay still in his jaws. Scar smiled inwardly and padded along until he reached his little family. The day was going well so far, nothing could ruin his mood.

* * *

><p>Moon's amber eyes glowed as Vatsuk, the Shadow Fire healer, licked the top of Shadow's head, murmured a blessing of the starry heavens, and made a small mark with her heated stone. The purple burning ring hurt the pup's leg and she squealed in protest. Moon returned Shadow to Scar's side and nudged Star forward sharply.<p>

Vatsuk repeated her actions, but instead of a ring around Star's leg, a small star was put on the back of her neck. Scar picked up his jet black pup and placed her down by Shadow.

Moon and Scar began to howl, followed by Kia and her mate- Ciok, Vatsuk, the hunters, the warriors, and the omegas- Slav and Berry. The ceremonious howls were beautiful, each voice unique, but all focused on one thing: the future of the Shadow Fire Pack.

* * *

><p>Time had passed since Star and Shadow had been born, but their eyes were not yet open. Attitudes had changed as well. Moon had nursed both pups, but spent more time focusing on Shadow. Scar had doted on Star, yet as he dreamed in the early hours of the day, Scar's mind began to change.<p>

"Why have you visited me now of all times, Fang?" Scar growled as an ashy red wolf appeared before him.

"Because, I have a message for you," replied the dead wolf, his savage yellow eyes bright.

"In the form of a prophecy?" asked Scar.

"No. Nothing but a simple message," Fang answered.

"The pups. Your 'precious' daughters will lead you to nothing but ruin. Your life's work will fall at their paws. They must be killed, or separated. Abandoned at least."

"How will they do it?"

"The Gift. They both possess the Gift. Beyond the Gift, they have other powers as well, their power together, is enough to singlehandedly take over your pack. The others will support them, but mark my words, they will lead to your downfall."

Scar stumbled backwards as if the thought of his daughters destroying him was a heavy weight upon his shoulders. His head began to swirl and he forced himself to nod.

"Now go dispose of them. Go! Now!" yowled Fang.

"Yes, Fang," nodded Scar. The alpha awoke and woke his mate up as well.

* * *

><p>"Get Shadow. We must get rid of the pups now," Scar commanded.<p>

"Why? Why, Scar? They are our pups, the future of the pack," Moon whispered anxiously.

"I have had a dream, Star and Shadow will lead to our downfall! They have powers, the Gift, they control our future. These pups will lead to my death if not your's as well," he cried.

"If what you say is true...then we must leave now. A blizzard is coming, the snow will arrive soon and cover our tracks, follow me," Moon said softy as she picked up Shadow. Scar padded after her with Star in his jaws.

After walking for what felt like ages to the wolves, the pack leaders set down their pups on the outside of the Shadow Fire territory. Moon feared for her children's survival, but trusted Scar and nudged her pups away, tears streaming as she licked Shadow's head.

At that very moment, Star let out a small howl and her eyes opened to reveal a bright amber color. Shadow's ears flicked back and forth and she padded blindly to her deaf sister.

"We should wait. Just until they can see and hear properly, then we must each take a pup and run, run until our legs give out, or until the weather slows us," Moon said softly, the wind whipped her long fur around her, her tail fluffed up, and she pressed her sooty head into Scar's side. The dark pine trees swayed and all across the newly white ground, rabbits, squirrels, and other animals dashed away from wolves, into their burrows and trees.

Shadow's eyes opened, revealing a yellow similar to Star's. By the time Moon had stopped crying, Star was no longer deaf. For a brief moment, the little family stood together, an image of beauty silhouetted by the whiteness of winter.

"It's time," Scar whispered. Moon nodded, picked up Shadow, and dashed away. Moon ran, and she didn't stop, not until her legs gave out, and her body protested as she stepped forward.

"Shadow," Moon panted.

"Momma?" the little pup barked.

"Yes. I am your Momma. A nice wolf named Scar is your Daddy. You have a...you're part of the Shadow Fire Pack, but you must leave. I love you. Now good bye," Moon whispered softly. She gave her daughter an affectionate lick and tore off towards Scar. Scar had, in fact, told Star very little. Just her parent's names and that she was a Shadow Fire wolf, then pushed her away into the unknown.

The alphas returned to their pack as the sun began to set and the blizzard became even more fierce.

"Scar!" Moon choked out as she padded up to him.

"It's okay. It was for the pack, for us."

"What do we say when the pack asks what happened?"

"Bears ate them," Scar chuckled.

"How can you find that funny? They probably will be eaten by bears!" Moon screeched as she began to sob again.

"They'll survive," he whispered, " I know it."

Moon nodded slowly and disappeared to the den, she placed her head on her paws and let out a mournful cry as she fell into a deep slumber.

Her pups would survive.

They had to.

They just had to.

**A/N: I had to make a new story! I just had to! This is the prologue for the Sister's Of Destiny: The Return. The first book in, hopefully, a trilogy. The Shadow Fire pack name belongs to a...friend of mine. The rest of the names, etc belong to me. So...review please! Please...Also, for those who are reading the 78th hunger games, go vote on the poll! Now! Um... that's all for now. Oh! I might be starting a forum for tons of different books...so any name suggestions?**

**-mockingjayswillburn**


	2. A New Hope

Chapter One

_ "Every wolf has their own destiny. The sister's destinies were separated far away from each other. Far away from everyone for that matter."_

The elk ran past the she-wolf, she crouched, poised to leap. She growled and ran; finally, the elk's limp showed. Quickly, she pounced, but a flying black shape knocked her out of the way.

"That was my elk!" she growled.

"Sorry, but this one's mine. See?" the other wolf asked pointing with his muzzle to the blood dripping down the elk's flank.

"Oh." The she-wolf lowered her eyes in shame.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Star. Who might you be?" she barked.

"Fellzo is my name. Do you want to finish this one off?" Fellzo said as he tore off towards the limping doe.

Star dashed after him. Her heart seemed to pound louder than ever. This wolf, Fellzo, he was already sparking her curiosity. She shook her head and focused on the doe ahead. As soon as the deer came close enough to bite, Star pounced. She sunk her teeth into the animal's side and Fellzo attacked from the other side. After a gut wrenching high noise from the elk, it fell to the ground, dead.

Fellzo had an expression on his face that humans would describe as a smile. Star grinned back. Giving her a brief nod, Fellzo turned away from Star and loped away. Yet again, Shining Star was left alone.

"Every time, every time! I'm abandoned by everyone!" Star barked at herself. Fellzo was becoming a faded black shape on the horizon, but hearing the she-wolf's cries, he turned back.

Star tilted her head up and saw the clouds darkening. Rain was coming, the she-wolf knew that she would have to find cover. Fellzo's panting was heard as he traveled up the steep slope Star was residing on. She flashed her eyes towards him warily.

"Where are you from?" the wolf asked.

Star had never been curious about her past, or that's what she liked to think. When actually, Star knew very well she didn't want to know the answer, "Um. I'm not quite sure. I've been alone as long as I can remember."

Fellzo was astounded, "That's impossible! No wolf can live on their own, at least not as a pup."

"Well, I must have managed somehow," Star replied. Fell shook his head dark head before turning back to her. Star began to stalk off angrily as she realized that she was going to be abandoned yet again, but a soft growl from the wolf caused her to return.

"Do you want to…to come with me? To my pack?"

"How many belong to it?"

"Very few. The Shaded Souls are small, but strong," Fellzo growled.

"I…I will come with you," Star nodded. Fellzo had a somewhat happy expression, but his yellow green eyes glowed darkly.

"Very well then, Star. I will meet you here at dawn tomorrow." And with that, the jet black alpha stalked away, his paws stirring up the soft dirt beneath. Star quietly sat and waited until Fellzo became nothing more than a faded shape on the horizon.

The she-wolf lowered her eyes and turned away to find shelter for the night. The scents of rabbits, elk, and the oncoming rain distracted Star, but she forced herself to move quickly. When she finally stumbled upon a small den, nothing more than a cave hidden away by trees, Star had the thought of Fellzo, the Shaded Souls, and the coming morning on her mind.

_Is it worth it? To throw the life of a loner away to join a pack that might not even accept me? But Fellzo, he is enough to make me want to abandon everything I know. He could be….._Star's thoughts became hazy as she was overwhelmed by this new knowledge. She settled her dark head on her paws, shut those burning amber eyes, and let sleep reach her. Tomorrow would bring enough uncertainty to last the young she-wolf her life.

When Star awoke, the sun was already high in the sky. Her stomach twisted in tight knots as she looked desperately for Fellzo. The alpha was nowhere to be found.

"Fellzo?" she barked quietly. Silence was the only reply. Quietly, the she-wolf unhappily stalked back towards the cave, anger filling her with each passing moment.

Star looked up and flashed her eyes around, hoping to maybe, just maybe, catch sight of Fellzo, but to no avail, he was gone. She sat down beneath the cave's over hang and shut her eyes.

Her chances of catching sleep were gone, a rustle in the bushes jolted her awake, and mysterious shape lurked in the shadows.

"Hello?" Star trembled. Before anyone could answer her, a jet black wolf had her pinned to the ground. Star snarled and threw her attacker off. It was Fellzo. Regardless of knowing it was her friend, she tackled him and snarled angrily in his face.

"What are you doing? Were you trying to kill me?" Star exclaimed furiously.

"I was just testing you. If someone really had attacked you, you would have been dead," came Fellzo's dark growl. Star lowered her eyes in shame and backed away.

"Come on now, we don't have much time to reach the pack," Fellzo chuckled.

The two wolves matched each other in pace as they ran across the grassy plains. Star knew this is what she wanted, to be running by Fellzo's side her entire life. However, the she-wolf found it quite strange that she was so happy with Fellzo even though she barely knew him. Shining Star ignored her hesitation and dashed ahead.

"Wait!" snarled Fellzo. Star laughed softly and stopped. In a matter of seconds her companion stood by her side.

"How long will it take from here?" Star whined like an anxious pup.

"The Shaded Souls territory begins at that tree," Fellzo grinned. This pushed them on even more; the need to reach the den site was driving Star up a wall. She wanted to be part of something, something she never had the opportunity to experience as a pup. Star wanted to be in a pack.

After a good long run, the two stopped at a small creek to drink. As Star lifted her head from the water, she spotted a fresh elk carcass. She knew it was not polite to eat prey not caught by oneself, but she was too hungry to care. Just as she sunk her teeth into the dead animal, a fierce growl sounded from the trees.

"No!" cried a she-wolf dashing out of the forest. Star whirled to fight off the attacker, but her foe was too fast. The she-wolves clawed and bit ferociously at each other, but Star found herself pinned to the ground. Fellzo stood by the dominant she-wolf's side and smiled.

"Fellzo," choked Star, "I thought…I thought I was welcome in your land?"

"Who is this!" growled the brown and gray wolf.

"Sky, this is Star, she's going to be part of our pack. Star, this is Sky, my alphaness," Fellzo said soothingly.

Star's heart dropped, she let herself grow limp underneath Sky. _Fellzo has an alphaness? Why didn't he tell me, the only reason I came was…_Star's own thoughts trailed off as Sky roughly caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"Let's go _Star_," Sky sneered. Fellzo and Sky dragged Star along grudgingly towards the camp.

"How are the Shaded Souls?" asked the alpha male.

"Exceptional, Angel has been training the warriors excellently and Akio has been keeping the hunters in top shape. We would have had a delicious meal if it weren't for you," Sky snarled rounding on Star. Star backed away cautiously and lowered her eyes. Sky's piercing amber eyes seemed to stare into Star's soul. Anxiously, she followed at the alphas' heels. Fierce whispers echoed in the forest as they walked far ahead of Star.

"Why is she here?" growled Sky.

"She's nice," Fellzo whispered.

Sky's amber eyes shot daggers in Fellzo's back as they walked along.

"Whatever you say."

Star recoiled at the sight of Sky, the hatred radiating off of the brown and gray she-wolf was fiery. Evil thoughts crept into her mind, but she shook them away like dust on a warm day. _I can't harm her if I want to be accepted here, _Star thought as she followed, _Not that I could if I tried to. _

Throughout the walk towards the camp, Star was a slave. When Sky thought she heard danger, _Star_ was the one sent to examine it. When Star begged to stop, Sky's growls silenced her. Fellzo sensed the tension between the two, but did not attempt to restore peace. It would be a lost cause.

"Are we almost there?" asked Star as the barks of other wolves caught her ear.

"Yes," snapped Sky.

"Okay," Star whispered under her breath. She already hated herself for deciding to come to the Shaded Souls. If the others were anything like Sky, she would be forever known as an outcast. She had to face the facts, she was strange. No one liked strange wolves.

The strange wolves were always the ones who turned crazy in the end. Who murdered their own, who ran from responsibility, who wanted nothing in the world but freedom; those were the strange wolves. Star didn't want to be a strange wolf, but she knew her fate. After all, a pup who survived on her own? A she-wolf who knows nothing about her family? Shining Star, the one who ran from the world when they turned her away? Her destiny was set, and she didn't like it.

"Star? Star...Star! Quit daydreaming!" Sky snarled as she lunged towards her, ready to fight.

"Sorry," mumbled Star softly.

"Strange wolf," Sky whispered under her breath, quiet enough for Fellzo not to hear, but loud enough for Star to get the message: she wasn't welcome here.

"Fellzo?" Star barked when Sky had dashed on ahead, "Are you sure I'm wanted here?"

"Yes, Star," he replied in a monotone voice.

"No," Sky growled as she slowed down to walk with them. Fellzo rounded on her.

"She didn't ask for your opinion," he snarled.

"Taking sides with the newbie, eh?" Sky asked her mate, a new anger burning in her eyes. Fellzo lowered his eyes and cowered in front of Sky. The controlling she-wolf was much too fierce for him—a laidback, calm individual. A strange glint caught in his eyes and he stood, facing off against Sky.

"Sky! Can't you be civil to her?" Fellzo growled as he locked eyes with his brown-gray mate.

Star had a smug smirk on her face as she backed away from the two, letting the situation play out.

"You care about her more than me, don't you?" barked Sky.

"Fellzo hasn't known me long enough to feel anything towards me!" Star backfired.

"Then why has he let you into our pack? Letting a _rogue_ join? What were you _thinking?_" she spat.

"I saw a lost soul who had a chance of being accepted by the Shaded Souls," Fellzo protested.

"Lost soul, my paw," Sky scoffed as she trotted ahead of them.

"Is she always like this?" Star asked.

"She isn't fond of rogues such as yourself," Fellzo agitatedly responded.

"But, I thought I was more than 'just a rogue?'"

"To me? Yes. But to the others—"

"I really matter?" Star had cut the alpha off before he could respond. She wished that she hadn't said those words. If Fellzo told her she did, and Sky heard, the she-wolf would be dead to her. If Fellzo said no…She wouldn't have any other options. Star would have to abandon her hopes of being accepted into the Shaded Souls and leave for good.

"Of course you matter, just remember, no one will come between myself and Sky. You weren't thinking of me in that way were you?" Fellzo asked softly. Star's hopes dropped again.

_Yes, I actually was thinking of you in that way…_

Star looked away, sighing quietly. The wolf who had given her something to look forward to in life, now had made her dreams falter. It was true, she could never be accepted into a pack. She was a loner. A strange one.

Realization hurt her altogether too painfully. She wished so desperately to be considered _normal. _It would have been better in the end for everyone.

"Maybe I should go, Fellzo…" Star faltered as she turned away.

"Don't," Fellzo whispered softly.

"Why shouldn't I? I guarantee you, no one will want me there."

Star walked away even more quickly.

"I will," Fellzo barked softly.


End file.
